Yuna Joy Meadows
Yuna Joy Meadows, or better known as Yuna Joy by all her classmates, is an aspiring hero. Her family is allianced and works with the League of Villains, although she is said to have gone undercover to gain intel for the villains. Appearance Yuna has chest length black curly hair, often left down, although when fighting, she ties it up into a ponytail with a red scrunchie. Yuna always keeps this red scrunchie on her left wrist, where she also keeps a gold watch and two bracelets. Her eyes are brown, although sometimes glow brightly in any sort of light. At home, Yuna tends to wear some sort of warm clothing such as a red hoodie with black leggings, due to the fact that she gets cold easily. During her training outside of the public eye, she wears a sports bra and a black tank top, along with shorts so that she can move comfortably and not overheat (she's sensitive to temperature change). At school, she wears the standard girls uniform with the short-sleeved white top and white socks. Although Yuna looks frail and skinny, she does have a bit of arm muscle. This is shown whenever she plays sports such as volleyball or lacrosse, where she throws the ball "gently" only to see it soar across the room. She seems a bit baffled at her own arm strength, although doesn't comment on it and tries to lower it anyway. Her aim tends to be good whenever she's throwing anything else due to her practice with her quirk. Yuna is still undecided on her hero costume, as her idea to join Yuuei was late and impulsive. She handed in a dress that Akumu had designed for her. This dress is mostly purples (Akumu's favorite color) and she tweaked it a bit so that it'd be easier to move around in. The fabric for it is very light and flowy so that she wouldn't struggle around too much with the added weight. The black bodice is tight on her body and has purple ruffles. Her shoulders are exposed, although the sleeves are attached to the bottom of the bodice. These sleeves are wrist-length and are puffy. Around the waist, there's extra fabric in a shade of light purple. On the edges of this fabric, there are gold embellishments. Not to mention, around the waist, there is a gold belt-like piece that's attached to the light purple fabric. Each piece of added fabric is a darker shade of purple. Since the dress is relatively short (and has an appearance of looking long due to all the added fabric on her sides) she wears skin-colored tights. Personality From the beginning, Yuna is said to be quite cold and a bit distanced from all her classmates and a bit more open with everyone outside of her classmates. This is due to her fear of hurting any of her classmates by growing too attached since something similar had happened to Akumu when she was younger. Since she was on a mission to go undercover for the League of Villains, she was told to be more friendly with the rest of the class to gain more trust and intel. From then on, Yuna made more of an effort to gain more trust from her classmates. From talking to Piglet one night about how Piglet has an amazing quirk and would be an amazing hero with Alyssia to gushing about books to then offering to dance with Katelyn, she was really trying to create better bonds with them. Even then, Yuna was still lying about her relationship with the League of Villains and about her family and home life. Although she hated lying to her classmates, she knew that they'd all get into a sticky situation, along with herself, with the League of Villains and she'd be threatening their safety. Due to how popular her parents used to be as villains, she lied about what her quirk is, saying that she has a water manipulation quirk instead of her actual puppet quirk. Yuna, as a child, and occasionally now, was always a people pleaser. She tried to make her parents happier by always training and studying. She tried her best to make people happy and unconsciously ranked the importance of people in her head by trying her best to please that person more than any of the others. Due to this ranking that she's created, she's occasionally selfish, choosing that person over others, even if this person is negative (i.e., someone toxic is first place and the rest are concerned for her. She'd choose the toxic person first and end up hurting the rest of the people who are worried). She doesn't realize this until much later and will have to try and improve on herself by realizing that she doesn't have to stay with toxic people, etc. Yuna grew up homeschooled and generally didn't have many people to talk to, making her struggle to understand some social cues. She doesn't have much knowledge when it comes to movies and such, although she does talk about some shows she's interested in with other people. These shows are what Yuna does when she truly has free time and is able to watch them in secret so that her parents don't get upset. Whenever she gets overly enthusiastic about a subject, Yuna is seen to ramble on about them and get really excited. To build upon Yuna's struggle to talk to people, she is said to have a good poker face at first. She's good at hiding when she's truly upset, although tries to smile to be more inviting and warmer to people. A few times, Yuna is seen getting flustered or incredibly anxious to talk to people that she's looked up to. These cases include when she was intimidated by the upperclassmen, often tripping over her own words before eventually getting to calm down. Abilities Overall Abilities: Until around the Sports Festival, Yuna is said to only be able to control water. With this, she can seep water out of any liquids that also contain water in it, such as blood or orange juice. She hasn't tried it with solid objects, only liquids, though, she is able to dry clothing by seeping the water out of it. She can also melt ice by surrounding it with water. With her water control, Yuna is able to create any sort of figures or separate it into multiple pieces. Her actual quirk plays a part in this too, as she can only use ten strings at a time. Bigger objects (or water blobs) take more strings to control, especially if it has multiple pieces to it, although smaller things only take one string. Unless it is a liquid, Yuna's strings can't penetrate through anything solid and can only attach itself to the outside of it (i.e. a wooden crate: Yuna's strings will have to attach themselves to at least two strings for Yuna to toss them around). The stronger that Yuna is in terms of upper body strength, the fewer strings she'd have to use to control bigger objects. Although, this still doesn't apply to anything with too many parts, such as a giant doll (i.e. if she wanted to move only the head, she'd have to attach a string to the body and then a string to the head and then move the head). Her upper body strength only plays a role when Yuna is controlling objects with multiple pieces by making it easier for her to move something, although Yuna wouldn't feel much of a difference. Quick Thinking: A few times, mostly during team practices, Yuna is said to create plans off of the top of her head. She's able to apply her partner's quirk into their plan, and if she knows what quirk her enemy has, she is able to apply that knowledge to her plan as well. Although, when something goes differently in her plan than expected, she's a bit stunned before devising a new plan and trying to get back with her partner to relay this plan. Even so, she tries to stay open-minded to anyone else's suggestions so that she can improve on her own plan and see where her weakest points are. High Pain Tolerance: Although Yuna sometimes says, "ow" or anything else that reflects pain, she has quite a high pain tolerance. This is due to the training that she has from her parents and how many times she's taken hits for her brother during this training. She was taught to show no weakness and always to face her problems upfront. Although, she does try and pretend to show at least some sort of pain in her spars and such so that she doesn't blow her cover entirely. Especially since she has an array of scars all scattered around her body. She tries to avoid any questions about her pain tolerance or the scars. Acting: Yuna is a good actor, which is why the League of Villains had enough faith in her to send her to Yuuei. She's careful and makes sure not to blow her cover, which is shown by how she has two phones in case anyone ever finds out and tries to track her. Although she struggles to be a "normal schoolgirl" due to not being able to understand social cues and how she's oblivious to some human emotion occasionally, she still tries her best to fit in. She uses the excuse that she was homeschooled (which, she was) for how she's never experienced many social events. She has faith in her own abilities to stay undercover and plans on overthrowing her parents once she finally becomes a hero. Quirk Yuna's quirk, Puppet, is a combination of her mother and father's quirks. Yuna can control objects (and liquids) like how a puppetmaster controls puppets. Currently, she can control a maximum of two large objects/liquids (and more if they are smaller objects ; i.e. she can control like 4 pens). Also, she can only control one person (with more practice she can control multiple, but that's far into the future). Overuse of this quirk can cause Yuna's body to completely stop. With this, she is rendered unable to move (she stays in one position unless someone moves her ; although they must be careful with this). Yuna can feel how close she is to her limit of using her quirk when her nose starts bleeding. The longer she controls anything, the more tired she gets. When Yuna controls a physical thing (object ; person ; etc), there’s a light and thin pink string that’s wrapped around her finger attached to the object. Wrapped around her wrist is a pink string that goes up to fingers, signifying that she’s controlling an object. When she isn’t, the string doesn't wrap around her fingers nor does it grow. Yuna currently says that she has a water manipulation quirk to hide her actual quirk from people so that they don't make a connection to her parents. Backstory TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND ALCOHOL. Yuna was born in Japan. At this time, her parents weren't villains, and instead kind and loving. Her mother has a water manipulation quirk, and her father, a quirk that allowed him to control both objects and humans. When Riki and Kuro were still in China, they gave birth to Daniel, who ended up being quirkless. Riki and Kuro didn't mind this fact. They eventually traveled to Japan on a vacation, although the vacation ended up turning terrible. Riki and Kuro's relationship started becoming rocky. Kuro started drinking and spent all their money on gambling, making Riki frustrated with Kuro. Kuro had started falling in love with someone else and eventually, Riki and Kuro divorced. Around this time, Daniel was around 4. After a visit to the hospital, Riki had found out that she was pregnant. Since both Riki and Kuro didn't have money, the two of them got back together to support each other and the baby. Yuna Joy Meadows was brought into the world when Daniel was almost 5. Their entire family struggled as Yuna was growing up. They didn't have much money and their jobs didn't pay nearly enough to support the entire family of four. Riki and Kuro finally gave in and started doing villain work to make some extra income. Although they hated doing it, they slowly became accustomed to this. When Yuna was younger, she used to spend all the time she had at a park with Daniel. Around her birthday, she was playing ball with some other kid that she no longer remembers. She'd kicked the ball too far, so the kid ran out onto the street to catch it, only for a car to come rushing at them. At that time, Yuna was terrified, but pink strings started wrapping around her fingers as she latched them on the car and the kid. With that, she was able to stop both the car and the kid and moved the kid backward. She remembered feeling so lightheaded yet so proud because she had developed her quirk, only for the kid to eye her in fear before yelling and crying to her mom. The other kids who'd witnessed this started backing away from Yuna too and Yuna was left there confused. She was a hero — she just saved that kid's life, and she was being shunned. After that, she went home and never went back to that park. Yuna was hesitant to talk about her quirk at first before Daniel gently brought the subject up to his parents, excited that his little sister had a quirk. Her parents were immensely proud but baffled when Yuna burst in tears. She retold what she could about the story and Daniel explained it further. The next words were something that had an impact on her for years to come. Her father had said, "You're a hero." Her parents had supported whatever she wanted to do. A bit after that, Yuna was confused when her parents started to change. They were constantly arguing now and both Daniel and herself hid together under blankets whenever they did so. Her parents started getting irrationally angry, although all was a bit calm when they moved into a bigger and more comfortable house. Yuna didn't say anything, but later on, Daniel explained that they grew up poor and he had absolutely no idea where this money came from. Yuna would soon come to realize that that's when they joined the League of Villains. Yuna watched her parents change. They'd become greedy for money and power and started training Yuna, although she was young. She became homeschooled so that her parents could control their time over what she did better. She studied in the day, had lunch, and then trained. At first, she was enthusiastic to do what her parents told her to do until she started becoming more and more reluctant to do so. When her parents realized that Yuna was starting to slack, they finally sought out different ways to motivate Yuna. They started threatening to hurt Daniel (and occasionally did). Yuna couldn't see her brother hurt, so she started working harder and harder and occasionally took hits for him to protect him. While she was ages younger than her brother, that didn't stop her. She'd rather it be her than him. She had the quirk and her brother was defenseless. Every scar that scarred Daniel's body only made Yuna hate herself more. She could do so much more to protect those she cared about. One fateful day while she was 8, Yuna was running an errand to the supermarket for her parents. She was rushing to do so, and while she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into a pink, short-haired male and his guardian. The two of them talked for a while as they both walked towards the supermarket and found that they had a lot of common interests. Yuna informed that male, which turned out to be Akumu Hoshi, that she made weekly trips to the supermarket. Since Yuna got home late that day, she was refrained from going out for a few weeks. Although, when she finally was, she walked the same path she did as last time in hopes of bumping into Akumu. Luckily, he had the patience and didn't give up hope to meet her again. The two of them continued to meet each other every week under a lamppost. They both were each other's first friend and talked for four years until they stopped. They had an unbreakable bond and, inevitably, Yuna found herself falling, and falling hard for him. The two of them went through visible changed in this time frame. Akumu grew out his hair longer and Yuna continued to train. They both became more closed off in the public eye, Akumu being colder towards his classmates while Yuna to prevent anyone from finding out about her family. Although, Akumu was the only person that Yuna trusted all of this information with. On her 12th birthday, her relationship with Akumu had finally escalated. They'd been dancing around each other for years and Akumu had finally made the first move. Offering Yuna a ring that he'd bought a while ago, they started wearing matching promise rings. They had promised to run away together from their families and finally be free. That birthday, Yuna started wearing one of the bracelets that she wore everywhere and the silver ring that she constantly wears on her ring finger. But things ended quickly for the two of them. On Yuna's 13th birthday, Akumu was "controlled" by her parents and was brought to her house. She "saw" Akumu die right in front of her eyes while she was trapped and unable to do anything, which scarred her for ages. She believed that she was too weak and started training ever harder, becoming more closed off to prevent this from happening again. She grieved alone while she slowly promised to avenge Akumu and continue fighting so that she can at least ensure that she was free. Eventually, she will find out that her parents had used an illusion quirk on her instead of Akumu actually dying. Yuna realized that she'd be able to become even stronger by entering Yuuei. By making a plan to go undercover, she started training for the entrance exams and finally started to rebel against her parents. Stats Trivia Category:1C Category:Main Students * Yuna is skilled at baking and cooking. She tends to do all of it around her house as her brother is hopeless at it. * Yuna can sew as well. She learned this to repair her clothes when they get damaged from training. * Yuna used to draw a lot, although she tends to fill her time with other things instead of drawing. * Yuna enjoys reading and can read at a fast speed. * She also has a good aim.